


Prompt: Air Quotes

by brightephemera



Series: Vail!verse [3]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Air Quotes, grammar, prompt, sick crewmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightephemera/pseuds/brightephemera
Summary: Vailond hears some bad news about the wellbeing of her crew, and learns some punctuation into the deal. (Shorter than 1000 words, sorry!)
Relationships: Serafen & The Watcher (Pillars of Eternity)
Series: Vail!verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895248
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: /r/FanFiction Prompt Challenge #18 / May 2020





	Prompt: Air Quotes

Serafen swung down into the mess and grinned when he spotted Vailond. “Maia’s dying,” he announced cheerfully.

Vailond, never one to let a good tankard go to waste, and probably scrambling for something to say, finished it in one businesslike pull. “What?”

“Probably still dying after that five-second interlude.”

“You idiot! Where is she?”

Serafen was an orlan. Short, blue, furry, and disreputable, he was no one’s idea of a reliable messenger. But Vailond listened to him. To him that was worth every accident that had thrown them together so far.

Vailond was an elf. Short, red-headed, and built like a snub-nose cannon. Now she walked quickly beside Serafen up to deck and down to the crew quarters.

Maia was stretched out in a bunk. Only one cabin on the Defiant was built to aumaua proportions, and Maia’s lanky body brushed the head with her hair and the end with her heels.

She hadn’t moved since Serafen had left her side. She was under an incredibly ugly patterned blanket, and her head was up on a fluffy pillow. All she was missing was a crackling fire and a dog. Failing that, though…

“Captain,” creaked Maia. “Nothing to report, sir.”

“What happened?” said Vailond. She wasn’t the type to go to pieces at a sickbed, it seemed. “Did you eat something?”

“Please narrow that down.” Maia’s cough rattled.

“Something bad? Serafen, what did the doctor say?”

“Doctor said ‘plentiful fluids’ and ‘bed rest,’ which is a doctor’s way of saying he’s got no fish-chomping clue.”

“Huh?” said Vailond.

“Huh to which part?” said Serafen.

“The…” She wiggled her fingers. “With plentiful fluids and bed rest. That a gang sign?”

“No, lass, it be an indication that I be quoting somebody else.”

“It looks like you’re trying to scratch two asses that aren’t yours.”

“Where exactly did you say you went to school?”

“I didn’t say, which you know, and I didn’t go, which you also know.”

“I don’t pretend to understand what combination of colleges of hard knocks resulted in you.”

“I can read and write,” Vailond said, sounding piqued.

“Very ‘well,’ I’m sure,” said Serafen, and dodged her kick. She didn’t mean it, much.


End file.
